When Sailing
by MusicBookWorm
Summary: This is my first story ever. The seven demigods join up to read the PJO and HoO series. Someone gets jealous. This includes the Percabeth reunion and that will not change. Please give it a try. Hope you enjoy. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ALL BOOKS BELONG TO _RICK RIORDAN._ That is all I really have to say. This is my first ever Fan fiction. Tell me if you like it or not. Leave a review and tell me if you want me to continue or not. This is NOT a Mark of Athena story but a reading the series story. Once again all credits go to RICK RIORDAN.**

ANNABETH

Annabeth was ecstatic. She was finally going to see Percy, her seaweed brain. They were just hours away from Camp Jupiter. Everyone was jumpy, Jason the most though. Probably because he was finally home. But every time someone mentioned Percy Jackson a scowl would appear on his face but go away just as quickly. Annabeth was the only one noticing it so she just kept it to herself.

She went over the plan in her head. She and Jason were going out first. They were the leaders so it was natural then Leo and Piper would come out since they were the other ones of the prophecy. Then they would wing it from there. This was definitely not the best plan she had but she knew it would work out. Her thoughts were interrupted when Piper walked up to her.

"Hey how are you doing?" she asked

"Could be better I guess. I hope this all works out. But we'll just have to wait and see." Annabeth replied though that was not the only thing she was worried about. _Percy_ she thought. She would never say that though that would make her seem vulnerable. Percy was the only one who seen her like that and she planed to keep it that way.

"Don't worry everything will be fine. I just have this feeling alright." Piper said though she had a feeling she knew Annabeth wasn't talking about the meeting but about Percy. Annabeth just nodded and Piper walked away awkwardly.

Annabeth glanced over at the crew. Jason was glancing over the ship anticipating for them to arrive. Leo was going crazy over the controls, as usual. Piper was staring at Jason worry on her face, Annabeth had no idea why. The only other people they had brought were the cabin leaders which was probably not wise considering the Stoll brothers were included in that group. Of course they decided that only the seven will be going to Greece but they would then have to make a quick stop at Camp Half-Blood. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Leo said over a megaphone: "Hello fellow campers how are you so we are now minutes away from meeting our doom. Ow! Piper really?"

"Yes really we are supposed be making peace not causing a war" came Piper's voice over the megaphone.

"Yeah, well the Romans aren't here yet so- You know what never mind."

Then she saw Piper smile. Obviously satisfied that she had won. Leo then came over mumbling "Geez can't people take a joke?"

Piper apparently heard and slapped Leo on the head.

"Ow, beauty queen!" Leo screamed but that only caused Piper to slap him again so again he walked away mumbling.

Jason then came over. "What was that all about?" he asked

"Oh, nothing just Leo and Piper being Leo and Piper." Annabeth replied

He chuckled though I have no idea why.

"So excited to see you family again?" Annabeth asked trying to make conversation

"Yeah, we'll see how that turns out." He replied and walked away obviously trying to avoid this conversation.

Then Leo's voice came from the megaphone again "Hello again. It's Leo now lets try to avoid getting hit this time. Joking only JOKING. Anyways yes please prepare for landing. Now if you excuse me I have to run away from beauty queen. AHHHH-"

A few seconds later Annabeth saw Leo running with Piper on his tail. Leo will be fine, Annabeth thought, probably. Everyone was running around like maniacs. Trying to figure how things were going to go down.

"HEY,"Annabeth shouted. Instantly everyone became quiet."It is not the end of the world...yet. Anyways Jason and I will go out first to talk a little. Then Leo and Piper will come out ten and only when I say it's okay will you guys be able to come down. Got it?" They all nodded. "Alright then lets go."

They all stood back and Leo lowered the walk way. Jason and I then stepped out and there was some gasps.

Then Annabeth's stormy gray eyes met deep sea green ones. _Percy._

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed my first story ever. I'm not much of a writer but I hope it turned out pretty good and I know it was very short. Anyways try to review but you don't have to I will keep updating no matter what people say. Most likely tomorrow or the day after and Jason might be out of character. Bye**

**MusicBookWorm**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ALL BOOKS BELONG TO _RICK RIORDAN._ Tell me if you like it or not. Leave a review and tell me if you want me to continue or not. This is NOT a Mark of Athena story but a reading the series story. Once again all credits go to RICK RIORDAN. Second Chapter. ENJOY!**

JASON

We were finally at Camp Jupiter where people would praise me and not _Perseus Jackson._ I admit it I'm not very fond of this guy. I mean could all those stories of him actually be true? He couldn't have possibly defeated Ares when he was only twelve. So what he was the leader but from the sounds of it Jason thought he was going to be pretty stuck up. Though he couldn't help but be jealous that everyone was looking for him and that they admired him so much...

Back to reality though. As soon as they walked out of the ship there were many gasps. Ha, I thought they still preferred me over Percy but then I saw him wearing a toga and a purple cape, the signs of a praetor. So it only took him 8 months to become Praetor. Well it took me 2.

Annabeth was the first one to speak.

"Hello, my name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, nice to meet you." she said and then put out her hand.

The guy with messy black hair and sea green eyes, Percy, than stepped up and took her hand.

He said,"Hey I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon but I do believe we already know each other, Wise Girl."

With that he put on a huge cocky smile and pulled her into a kiss. Annabeth looked surprised at first but then started to kiss him back. It lasted for about 5 minutes and everyone was staring at them with disbelief.

Then Leo said, "I hate to ruin the moment but um... WERE TRYING TO SAVE THE WORLD HERE!"

That sure got their attention. They both pulled away blushing but smiling and they were holding hands now. Which made me mad that they got a perfect relationship while I had to deal with Piper and Reyna. Reyna didn't seem to notice me as much because she was staring at Percy and Annabeth with a smile. I growled but luckily no one noticed. Piper on the other hand was talking to Leo and laughing.

"Alright then, the Graecus, Hazel, Frank, Octavian,Jason and I will meet in the Forum in 10 minutes. Everyone else is dismissed." Reyna commanded.

Most people walked away grumbling. But since I had nothing else to do I walked to the forum early. Percy walked away with Annabeth, Hazel, and another guy I didn't recognize. Octavian walked away with Reyna discussing something that obviously bothered him. Then Leo and Piper just walked back to the ship leaving me alone. I just sighed and continued walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were all settled down we were just waiting on Percy who had apparently had to do something. He rushed in a few seconds later with a orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and his praetor outfit in his hand. He sat down next to Annabeth which appalled me.

"I would like to give the praetor ship back to Jason if you don't mind Reyna. I don't really want it and he has more experience than me any way." I was beyond shocked and I grinned thinking that Reyna would yell at him to tell him to stop being ridiculous but she just smiled at him and nodded. I was even more surprised at that because she was never so nice though I took the toga back angrily and sat in the praetor chair.

"Okay so first order of business. Lets introduce ourselves." Reyna said

I was about to speak but then Percy spoke he was obviously used to being first.

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon"

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena"

"Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite"

"Leo Valdez son of the amazing Hephaestus" Of course only Leo would.

"Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto"

"Frank Zhang son of Mars" Now that I didn't expect.

"Reyna daughter of Bellona"

"Octavian legacy of Apollo"

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter" I was surprised I was one of the last ones. After that the Greeks introduced themselves like the Stolls, Thalia, Katie, Will, Clarisse, and Pollux.

"Alright so we have decided that everyone in this room will be visiting the Greek Camp. So we will leave tomorrow. Everyone understand." Reyna said and they all nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tomorrow~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were all on the ship and ready to go I still haven't talked to Percy because I know he will be all rude and snobby.

Then all of a sudden there was a bright light and when it died down there was a note with nine books.

I decided to call everyone to the main deck to discuss them and I ran off.

**A/N: Okay so first thing first I have to say hi to my annoying sister so she will stop reading my story. So hi! She also was the one who said that review about he socks(inside joke).And I know that Jason is out of character but i'm team Percy forever. The next chapter will take me longer and they will start reading the books then. I also know that the actual Mark of Athena won't have all of them on the ship but I needed to do that so my story would work. Thanks to those who read and bye. Oh yeah and I'm between Team Liper or Jiper, and Leyna or Jeyna. So should Piper go out with Jason or Leo. Or should Reyna go out with Leo or Jason. Please send in what you think it should be. **

**MusicBookWorm**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter is about them reading the first chapter of THE LIGHTNING THIEF by RICK RIORDAN. I do NOT own the book. Thanks for all those that reviewed and I know it was a bit rushed but I just wanted to get to the point of the story. Chapter 3 Enjoy. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

Reyna

We were all below deck when Jason called out to us. We all rushed to the main deck and asked what was wrong.

"This box of books just appeared out of nowhere along with this note and I thought they were important so I called you guys." he explained.

"What does the note say?'' I asked

"_Dear Demigods and Legacies,_  
_We all know that you have wanted to learn about one of the greatest heroes of this time, Percy Jackson. Here are 9 books. 6 are about Percy and the others about our newest heroes. Please try not to kill anyone. Also time will be paused until you finish reading._

_Sincerely,_  
_Apollo, the greatest god ever, and The Fates_" read Annabeth.

I noticed that Percy's face was read I bet my face would be like that if other people had to read my thoughts. I would never admit it but he was kind of cute but I liked Jason (not like I would admit that either) I hope he still liked me back. Annabeth then brought me out of my daydreams.

She said, "Well I guess we should start reading who wants to go first?''

"I'll go first" I volunteered and I cleared my throat as she handed me the first book.

**The Lightning Thief**

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Who would want to be?" we all said at the same time.

**If your reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Oh no Percy is giving advice it's the end of the world!" Travis I think said.  
"Hows that a bad thing?" I asked  
"Lets just say Percy is not that good with advice" Annabeth explained  
"No!" Percy protested (_A/N: this reminds me when Louis from one direction said No Jimmy protested. LOL)_

** close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal** life.  
"That is not that bad of advice nice going seaweed brain!" said Annabeth  
Seaweed brain, I thought to myself.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**  
"You got that right" Leo exclaimed and the rest just nodded in agreement.

**If your a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in one of these pages-if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before _they _sense it to, and they'll come for you.**  
"Thanks for the pep talk, Percy." Connor said and Percy just shrugged in response.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.  
**"Technically you didn't warn us" I told him  
"Shut up I was twelve" He defended  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jason scowl. Wonder what that was about?

**My name is Percy Jackson.**  
"No really?" Jason said kind of harshly but no one else took notice.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?  
**"Yes!" all the Greeks shouted and I thought wow is he really that bad?

**Yeah. You could say that.**  
"Ha, you even admit it!" Thalia said

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started to going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.  
**"Oh sounds like fun!" Annabeth and I exclaimed and we smiled at each other.

**I know- it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**  
"How are you guys dating?" I asked Annabeth and she just shrugged at me and said, "Wait until the gods here him say that."

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-age guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and scruffy beard** and** a frayed tweed jacket, which always smells like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**  
"He sounds like Chiron" said a girl named Piper  
"That is him." said Clarisse  
"Wait you guys get trained by Chiron the centaur who trained The first Jason?"  
The Greeks just nodded.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy, was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool,I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well you get the** idea.  
By the time I finished reading this part I cracked a smile along with Annabeth while everyone was on the floor laughing and Percy was blood red. The only one not joining in was Jason which I thought was weird.

**This trip I was determined to be good.**  
"Yeah that's impossible, seaweed brain." Annabeth stated while Percy was still very much red.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redhead kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**  
"EWWW!" said all the girls except for Clarisse who just made a face.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when ****he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin.****On top of all that, he was** crippled.  
"Wait until Grover hears about that, Percy." Said the Stolls at the same time  
"He'll know I didn't mean that" he replied though he did look a bit worried.

He********** had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the** cafeteria.  
"He would do that." All the Greeks said  
"What's a faun doing at the school?' I asked  
"He's the protector to bring demigods safely to the camp what do you guys use them for?"  
I didn't answer and just kept reading. That is pretty smart of them to do that, I thought.

**************Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

******************"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

**********************Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything** happens."  
"why didn't he let her she deserved it" Annabeth asked Percy.  
"Yeah well he probably wanted to protect me or something."

******Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.****In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself** into.  
"Oh oh this can't be good" Said the demigods who knew Percy very well.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele, **_**for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**  
"Why? Your Just trying to learn" Said Hazel.  
"Yeah well she thought I was a devil spawn. When she came from the underworld."  
"A Monster what is she." I asked  
"you'll see" was the only thing he said.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. **  
"Ahh I wonder who could've caused that?" said Leo sarcastically

******From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**   
"Nice way to give a punishment." said the Stolls nodding in approval.

******One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**  
"I say we corner Grover when we get back to camp he pretty much made Percy realized who he was." said Annabeth  
"It's okay Wise Girl if he didn't do that we wouldn't have met." Percy said and kissed her lightly on the lips. smiled at them wishing Jason would do that to me.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you **_**shut up**_**?"**

******It came out louder than I meant it** to.  
"Of course it did Percy!" Will said which was the first time I heard him speak.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red.**  
"like it is whenever we catch you and Annabeth making out" said Travis when Katie smacked him on the head while Percy and Annabeth were blushing like crazy.

**I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied.**

**"And he **_**did **_**this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-" **  
"wow did he know nothing when he first started out?" I asked  
"Nope that's why he has Annabeth to help him out" laughed Connor along with Travis and Leo.  
And once again Percy and Annabeth were red.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. ****"And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.****And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won." **  
"Of course Percy out of all the people here could explain all that fighting in like 3 sentences." Pollux said

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'.''**

******"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**  
"Busted." said Leo and The Stolls

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**  
"Ahh we think like a goat!" they all screamed and started running around like crazy until Piper and Katie went up and smacked them on the heads.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" **  
"and how exactly is that a happy note?'' asked Annabeth while shaking her head while the rest of us just shrugged.

******The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses**  
"I'm not surprised." said Thalia.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh." **  
"How did Chiron expect him to know that if he didn't even know who he was at that time" asked Frank

******"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**********I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**  
"It's for the best Percy." Annabeth said  
"I know that now" he replied.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever **_**lived, **_**and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be **_**as good; **_**he expected me to be **_**better. **_**And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**  
"We feel you bro." said The Stolls putting there hands over their hearts. Katie just rolled her eyes at their antiques.

******I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**   
"He probably was there." Replied Thalia sadly.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**  
"why are the gods so mad?'' asked Jason trying to sound like he didn't care that much but it didn't work.

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**  
"Shouldn't take it out on the mortals." reasoned Hazel.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**  
"Is she a Hermes child?" asked Clarisse and The Stoll brothers paled at that comment. While Leo was laughing his butt off.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from **_**that **_**school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**  
"Did it work?'' asked Piper  
"No not really" Replied Percy

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**  
"You can say that again" joked Thalia  
"Hey!''  
"I'm Kidding. Geez!"

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**  
"We really need to give Grover some pointers." stated Percy

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**  
"Ughh! You are such a mama's boy." Clarisse told Percy  
"If you had a mom like mine you'd be one to." He defended.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe** table.  
"That's awesome! I should make one" Leo said practically jumping out of his chair.

**********I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's** lap.  
"If I was there I would've slapped her right in the face." Katie said and the other girls agreed with her

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**  
"You have a weird way of describing things" Jason told Percy and he just shrugged it off.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed ****her—"**  
"That's amazing. I wish I had powers like you." said Leo and then went on the floor and bowed down to him. Jason looked murderous and Percy was tomato red. That lasted until Piper got out of her seat and pulled Leo back to his too.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**  
"To be fair Percy you never say to the right people who could kill you with a snap of there hands." said Thalia  
"That- is so true now that I think of it." We all laughed at that comment and I thought wow he is a real trouble maker unlike Jason who always follows rules.

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. **_**I **_**pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—**_**will**_—**stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**  
"wow that was very brave of him." said Piper  
" Yeah I still have to thank him for that." Percy thought out loud

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "**_**Now**_**."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later** stare.  
"You never want to be on the end of one of those." said Thalia which surprised me considering she was the daughter of Zeus. Then she with the rest of the Demigods. While Percy blushed. wow he blushes a lot I thought.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**  
"Percy would fall for that." said Pollux  
"Give me a break I was ONLY twelve." he said but all the greeks who knew him were laughing there butts off.

**I wasn't so sure.**  
"See I wasn't that bad" But they were all still laughing

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**  
"Wow that book must've been really good" Piper said

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**  
"You can be really slow sometimes Percy" said Will

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**  
I saw Annabeth tense up like she knew what was about to happen she probably did. But then Percy put an arm around her and she loosened up a little.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**  
"Who knew kelp head could ever be so polite." Thalia mocked him and he stuck out his tongue while Annabeth rolled her eyes at them.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**  
"That's what you think." sang Travis

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

******"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less** pain."  
"not exactly reassuring is it." Leo said while Percy nodded in agreement.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. **  
"Why aren't you our brother?" complained the Stolls

******Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on **_**Tom Sawyer **_**from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the** book.  
"You know it's not that bad of a book." Annabeth told him and Percy shrugged sheepishly while Leo and the Stolls were laughing, again.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

**Then things got even stranger.  
**How could things get stranger than that, I thought.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**  
"what's a pen going to do?" asked Frank.  
"You'd be surprised." said Percy smirking

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**  
"wimp" muttered Clarisse but I could tell Annabeth heard because she glared at her. Which was pretty creepy.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**  
"what is it with her and the word honey?" asked Jason  
"I don't know she is just a weirdo." Percy decided

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**  
"How is it natural that a 12 year old boy swing a sword at something he's never seen before?" asked Jason coldly. No one answered so I just kept reading.

******The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hisss!**_

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

******My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or** something.  
"Magic Mushrooms? really Percy really?" asked Annabeth Percy just blushed which caused Annabeth to kiss his check and he blushed even more which then caused her to laugh. Aw they are such a cute couple, I thought.

**Had I imagined the whole** thing?  
"Not at all" Octavian said which surprised me because I totally forgot he was there.

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**  
"Who" said Annabeth and I smirked.

******I said,** "Who?"  
"You guys are meant for each other." said Piper wiping a fake tear from her eye.  
Annabeth just glared at her while blushing along with Percy.

**"Our **_**teacher.**_ **Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**  
"Grover is a really really bad liar." The Greeks all nodded in agreement.

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"See now Chiron knows how to lie" stated Connor proudly.

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?" **

"they are making him seem like he is crazy. I like it." said Travis and Katie once again slapped him.

"Yeah well that's it who wants to read next?" I asked

"I'll go!" said Piper

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is pretty suckhish. But tell me what you think. Should I keep doing one point of view or third person. And should I add a chapter where Percy and Jason FIGHT? I won't be able to update on Fridays, Sundays, or Mondays but on the other days I will be able to update the other days. I hope the other chapters are better. BYE**

**MusicBookWorm**


	4. Author's Note

**Only an Authors Note!**

Hey guys I feel bad for putting an Authors Note but I'm just here to say thank you for all the reviews. And saying that I will be updating once every week most likely Saturdays. I already started the fourth chapter. I also need your opinion should I put break chapters in between about 5 chapters. And should I start a new story about all of them coming together to play TRUTH OR DARE. So yeah sorry for not updating please leave any suggestions. See you on Saturday.

**MusicBookWorm**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everybody this is the fourth chapter I hope you guys enjoy it :) THESE BOOKS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN! Oh and Grover is going to come in this chapter.**

PIPER

Reyna then handed me the book and I started reading

"**Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death,"**  
"Wow you have the weirdest imagination." Leo said in awe  
Of course Leo would praise weirdness, I thought.

******I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over** **quickly. **  
"How is he used to weird experiences." I asked  
"Well the only way to explain that is that he is just plain old Percy." responded Thalia smirking  
"There is nothing wrong with being me." defended Percy looking proud to be himself and I admired him for that. But I could've sworn Jason scowled when Thalia, his sister, and Percy were bickering.

**This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. **  
"Wow that would make for a great prank." said Travis  
"Oh yeah that would be so cool-" Connor started but then stopped when Percy glared at him and I have to admit his is way scarier then Jason's.

**The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho. **  
"Hate to burst your bubble but Percy you always be a psycho." said a familiar voice  
"G-man!" screamed Percy and went over to man hug. They started talking and talking until Jason cleared his throat.  
"Oh sorry you guys have meet Grover right?(The trio all nodded) Well he said that Apollo sent him to read the books with us. Oh and Grover I am not psycho... usually." replied Percy  
All the people who knew Percy and for some reason Jason too said "Yeah right."  
Then we explained all that had happened to Percy so far.

**It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed. **  
"Wow Percy if I knew any better I would believe that you were gullible." said Hazel while Frank nodded in agreement.

**Almost. **  
"How much do you guys wanna bet it's Grover." The Stolls asked Leo. And Leo being the cute idiot he is said yes ... wait did I just think Leo was cute? Leo than looked over at me and mouthed 'You okay?' I just nod in response and try to look him in the eye.

******But Grover couldn't fool me. **  
"Ha! Leo I believe you owe us 12 drachmas." Connor said and Leo handed the money over.

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, and then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

******Something was going on. Something **_**had **_**happened at the museum.**  
"No sh** Sherlock. How can you not realize something did happen. Are you that oblivi-" started Annabeth but then was cut off by Percy with a kiss and they were like that for about 5 minutes all of us just looking at them thinking 'How do they hold there breath so long?' but then Leo interfered and said: "Um... I know you guys want to make out and all but you do realize there are other people here!" They both pushed back and they didn't look at all embarrassed.

******I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**  
"Ugh I hate demigod dreams!" said Reyna  
"I wouldn't know but they sound kind of cool." Octavian stated and everyone just looked at him like he was crazy. He just shrugged at their stares.

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. **  
Huh I wonder whats up with Jason's dad, Zeus, I thought.

******A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**  
"Oh yeah I remember reading about that." I said  
"You read?" asked Percy and I nodded feeling kind of offended  
"Wow you are different than most Aphrodite girls. Your my favorite next to Silena." and I blushed at that comment and muttered a thanks.

******I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs.**  
"Really you actually managed to get higher than a D?" Annabeth asked  
"Um.. not exactly the highest I have gotten is a C... minus."  
"wow" was all Annabeth could say.

******I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**  
"Being demigods and all it wasn't like you were going to last in that school anyway." Frank reasoned.

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. **  
Then out of nowhere Annabeth started laughing " Old sot means old drunkard." then we all burst out laughing. But then I started reading again.

******I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**  
"Well now you know." said Will

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

**I was homesick. **  
"You are such a mama's boy." said Clarisse  
"Yeah I know" responded Percy smiling and I smiled at him being so loving towards his mom.

******I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**  
"Paul is not obnoxious." said Thalia confused  
"No the one before." Percy explained. And Thalia nodded in understandment.

******And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view** **of the woods outside my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend,****even if he was a little strange. **  
"Hey" Grover protested.

******I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**  
"Percy you worry to much about other people, I swear!" said Pollux

**I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for.**  
"You know Latin?" Reyna asked Percy  
"Yeah just bits and pieces thanks to Chiron and Annabeth." he said.

******I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**  
"Good but why were you still in denial when you came to Camp Half-Blood?'' Annabeth asked Percy  
"Because I don't know." and Annabeth just hugged him.

******The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the **_**Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology **_**across my dorm room. **   
"Why? I thought you liked learning about Greek Mythology." Annabeth asked  
"Yeah when you teach me." Percy said and then Annabeth blushed.

******Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon,****or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**  
"Don't worry we can't do that either" the Stolls said  
"Yeah because your a Greek." I said  
"Oh! That make sense now." they said and the rest of us rolled our eyes.

**********I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**  
"Ew that feeling is awful!" Katie stated  
"How would you know how that feels like?" Octavian asks smirking  
"Ask the Stolls." she simply stated

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. **_**I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.** _  
"He wants to make him proud" I thought and smiled sisterly at him and he smiled back. But then Jason coughed and I went back to reading.

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book. **  
"Good!" Annabeth and Hazel said together and they smiled at each other.

******I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**  
"You always try too hard, Percy, seriously just give yourself a break." Thalia said to him  
"Well I sorry its my fatal flaw remember and plus I want all of you guys to be safe." He said and all the people who went on quest with him smiled.

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said,**

_**"...**_ **worried about Percy, sir."**

**I froze. **  
"Busted" whispered Leo and I had to stifle a giggle. And then I realized how close we were and I blushed and I don't think he noticed anything.

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper,****but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**  
"Such a lie remember the Princess Andromeda." Annabeth stated and Percy blushed

**I inched closer. **

**"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the **_**school**_**! Now that we know for sure, and **_**they **_**know too—"**

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more." **  
"He really thinks that Percy can mature he is the most immature person we know well him and the Stolls." said Will and the rest nodded in agreement and Percy pouted while Annabeth squeezed his hand.

**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead line— **_**"** _  
"What deadline?" asked the Romans and the trio. But no one answered so I just kept reading.

**"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

**"Sir, he **_**saw **_**her... ."**

**"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

**"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean. **  
"Grover do you really still blame yourself for that." Thalia asked  
"No I used to though." he responded  
"Blame himself for what?" asked Reyna.  
Again they didn't answer they just stared at their feet.

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"**

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud. **  
"Of course Percy would drop the book." Pollux stated  
"Hey don't judge me I was only twelve." he defended himself  
"Yeah I haven't heard that one before." Pollux said and then Percy pouted in defeated

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall. **  
"At least he is retreating." reasoned Frank

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I heard a slow **_**clop-clop-clop, **_**like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, and then moved on. **  
"Chiron shouldn't be given himself away like that." Annabeth reasoned

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

**"Don't remind me." **  
"Don't worry goat boy we don't like exams either." Said Jason speaking for the first time in a while.

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

**"Just... tired."**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed. **  
"Yeah about that i didn't work so well." said Grover  
"Um.. yeah I kind of figured when I found out you were half goat." Percy told Grover  
"He yeah" Grover said

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, **  
"THREE HOURS!"Leo and The Stolls screamed  
"How did you survive." Leo asked  
"Just calm down Leo its not the end of the world" and I went to grab his arm but then he moved and I grabbed his hand. I pulled away and I was sure I was blushing like crazy.

**my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best." **  
"Geez I never thought Chiron could be so sensitive." Travis said sarcastically

******His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**  
"I am going to kill her." Annabeth said going for her knife but then Percy put his hand in her s and whispered something in her ear and she giggled. "AW!" I was thinking in my head.

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

**"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

**My eyes stung. **  
"I don't think I've ever seen you cry." Reyna said  
"Because you just met me." He reasoned  
"Cry baby." muttered Jason but I think I was the only one who heard him and I glared at him.

**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out. **  
"No offense and all but I think you were." I said  
"Yeah me too." Percy replied

**"Right," I said, trembling.**

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"**

**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**

**"Percy—"**

**But I was already gone. **  
"You no for a guy I think you are a guy who really understands girls." Hazel said.  
"I agree you know just what to say when someone is feeling down." Annabeth seconded  
"Thanks guys." Percy said and hugged both of them.  
"Look at that beauty queen they really love each other don't they?" Leo whispered in my ear. My heart did a jumping jack and I replied yeah.

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were **_**rich **_**juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**  
"You shouldn't let the gods hear you say that" Will stated "I don't want another person in the infirmary."  
The rest of us just laughed at his comment.

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

**"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed. **  
"Stupid kids" I thought. I had dealt with those kind of kids back in my other schools.

******The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had,**

**so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. **  
"With Percy there something bad always happens." reasoned Thalia and Percy said nothing because it was probably true.

**Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

"You must've given him a heart attack." Frank said  
"Oh believe me he did.'' Grover said

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much **_**did **_**you hear?"**

**"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?" **  
"Not much?" Pollux said "You heard like the whole conversation  
"Well he wasn't going to give it away. Duh!' Connor stated.

**He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers …"**

**"Grover—"**

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."**

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**  
"See even Percy agrees your a really bad liar." Travis said  
"Well I'm sorry I'm not a child of Hermes." Grover teased

**His ears turned pink. **  
"Just like they are now." said Leo and I had to hold back a giggle so I wouldn't hurt Grover's feelings.

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**  
"Why would they be like that if you guys are dyslexic?"asked Frank  
"Because our camp director , Mr. D, hates us." was all Percy said.

_**Grover Underwood**_

_**Keeper**_

_**Half-Blood Hill**_

_**Long Island, New York**_

_**(800)**_ _**009-0009**_

**"What's Half—"**

**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

**"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

**He nodded. "Or...or if you need me."**

**"Why would I need you?" **  
"Harsh much?" Jason said coldly  
"I didn't mean it like that I was confused okay." Percy said calmly  
"Yeah sure."  
"Do you have a problem with me?"  
"No I just want to have a duel."  
"I don't think that is the best idea we are supposed to be getting along."  
"I agree with Percy we are just going to make a things worse between us." I said trying to calm Jason down.  
"No just duel with me then we can go back to reading the book or are you to afraid."  
"Percy you don't have to-" started Annabeth.  
"Fine just a friendly fight though and if things get rough we caught it off the first one to draw blood wins. We will do it after this chapter." Jason nodded to the agreement.

******It came out harsher than I meant it to.**  
"Good" I thought

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."**

**I stared at him.**

**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me.**

**And here he was acting like he was the one who defended **_**me.** _  
"He kind of has a point there Grover." said Katie trying to break the tension.

**"Grover," I said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?"**

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.**

**The driver cursed and steered the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice**_**. **_**There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

******The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**   
"Is that who I think it is." Annabeth stuttered and all Percy did was comfort her in his arms.

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—"**

**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?" **  
"Not the best time to joke Percy

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**  
"You should listen to Grover more often, Prissy." Clarisse stated  
"In Percy's defense when does he ever listen to anybody." Grover pointed out  
"You know that you are going against yourself, right?"  
Grover just shrugged in response.

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

**"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back. **  
"Oh no, why did you stay back?" Annabeth cried while Percy just put his arms around her. And at that moment I realized who it was, The Fates.

******Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that **_**snip **_**across four lanes of traffic.**

**Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla. **  
Leo started laughing quietly and I nudged him because it wasn't the time to be laughing. He just told me to relax and then he put his arm around me. I was pretty sure I was blushing but I took his arm off me.

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered. **

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!" **  
"Of course it works right after he saw the fates." Annabeth said  
"What is wrong with seeing the fates?" Octavian asked while we all just looked at him with a look of disbelief.

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**  
''Oh no!'' Thalia cried out

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?****"**  
"A whole lot like your whole life revolves around killing monsters." Frank said.

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?" **  
"They are way worse, aren't they?" Leo asked but no one answered.

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn." **  
"It's a life line." explained Katie

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older. **

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal. **  
"Of course it is a big deal you have a life line." Hazel screamed  
"It wasn't mine." Percy told her  
"Then-"  
"It will explain in the books." Percy cut her off

**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

**"What last time?"**

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth." **  
"Grover! You're supposed to be protecting him not scaring him." yelled Annabeth  
"Yeah but if you didn't notice that was also my first time in front of the fates."

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could. **  
"I have a feeling he doesn't keep that promise." I said  
"You have no idea." Grover replied  
Percy just smiled sheepishly

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

**"Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?" **  
Everyone shivered at that thought.

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin. **  
"I'd say something with the color blue." Joked Leo and then Percy started laughing soon we all joined in for some odd reason.  
"Well that is the end of the chapter. I guess it is time for the duel." I said

**A/N: So this is the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. So the next chapter is the duel. I'll try to do my best with all the moves and stuff. I added some Liper romance here. Next point of view is Percy and Jason. I know that Jason is out of character but oh well. Anyways can you guys vote who you think will win, Percy or Jason. Just leave it in a review and say why you think they will win. Bye until next time!  
**

**MusicBookWorm**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Anyways here is the duel chapter it may not be my best chapter but oh well. Hope you guys enjoy. Oh and thank you to all those that reviewed, favored and alerted my story love you all. (Except my sister who keeps reading my story when I tell her not to.)  
**ALL BOOKS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!

Third Person

_"Well that is the end of the chapter. I guess it is time for the duel." Piper said_

Jason was ready to beat Percy at his own game. Campers back at Camp Half-Blood said that Percy was the best swordsman in over 300 hundred years. But now Jason was going to prove them wrong. Compared to Jason, Percy was just another Aphrodite kid, well that is what he thought anyways.

Percy on the other hand was nervous. Not because of the fighting but because this didn't feel right to fight him when they were supposed to be making peace. He was going to take it easy unless Jason really does stick a nerve. But whoever won didn't really matter to Percy as long as nobody started taking sides.

Leo was ecstatic. He couldn't wait until the fighting started. He was sure that Percy was going to win. He knew Jason was his friend but the stories he heard about Percy just made it impossible for Jason to win. I mean he fought Ares and won. This was going to be the best fight in history, Leo thought.

Reyna was ready to see who was going to win. Honestly she knew that Jason was going to win. She knew that Jason was a son of Jupiter and that Percy was a son of Neptune therefore Jason had more power and he would win. But Reyna knew that Percy would be kind about losing on the other hand if Jason lost... No she didn't want to think about it.

Then everyone heard Leo calling them to the arena where the fight was going to be taking place.

"Welcome to the first ever Demigod fight." Leo started "On the Roman side is Jason Grace not sure how much he weighs but oh well. On the Greek side Perseus Jackson-"

"Don't use my real name!" shouted Percy

"Never mind it is Percy Jackson and I'm not sure how much he weighs eith-" Leo said

"Just get on with it!" Clarisse said.

"Well enough with the interruptions. Now here go weapons at the ready. ( Jason and Percy both pick up their weapon of choice.) First to draw blood wins and you may begin." Leo finished

Percy and Jason start circling each other. Until Jason finally gets impatient and charges. Percy was expecting that and he easily side stepped the move and slashed at Jason's legs. But Jason jumped up and stabbed down at Percy. Percy jumped up and used the disarming technique Luke taught him so many years ago. Jason's gladius crumbled to the ground. Percy was going to hand it back so they could fight fair and square but then all of a sudden a lightning volt hit him. There was a gasp from the demigods. Percy finally got up and he looked mad. Then he summoned a wave of water that hit Jason right in the face. Jason fought back at him as he recovered from the hit he sent a huge gush of wind at Percy that would've knocked him off his feet if Percy was not a fast thinker. He collected the wind with some water and soon enough he had a mini hurricane surrounding him and he was heading straight towards Jason.

Annabeth was cheering Percy on from the crowd he was so going to win this fight. She was so shocked when Jason hit Percy with lightning. She almost ran out to help him but he started getting up so she stayed seated and hoped for the best. But then she saw Percy start a hurricane and she knew that things were going to get ugly and she started biting her nails.

Piper wasn't doing that good either. She wasn't really on anybodies side but she didn't want either of them to get hurt so when she saw Percy get struck by lightning she took hold of the nearest thing near her. But unfortunately that something was Leo hands. He looked up at her questioningly but she didn't pull away ,though she was probably blushing, and he didn't object either. But when Percy started going at Jason with the hurricane she jumped into Leo's arms and didn't come out.

Percy was going right at Jason who had a scared look on his face. He made it seem like he was going to release the hurricane at him but at the last moment he dropped the hurricane and he brought out his sword and charged him he had him pinned in the wall and he slashed at his arm. But then Jason brought his sword up and slashed at Percy's leg and it started bleeding.

Jason knew he should've gotten out of shock earlier but how was he supposed to know that Percy was going to slash at him instead of throwing the hurricane. So now here they are. They both slashed at the same time and they were both bleeding badly mostly Percy though. The question that is ringing through everyone's mind is: _Who won? _

But first Percy and Jason were sent to the infirmary with Will.

"We got the answer!" The Stolls said

"What? How?" asked Reyna

"Well of course we recorded it so we could show everyone and then we would make a profit-"

"Yeah okay now just show us the video." Octavian said impatiently because no matter how much he hated Jason he still wanted him to win since he was a Roman.

"Well fine!'' The Stolls said and he handed them the camera.

They watched as The Stolls skipped to the last part of the fight. It was getting closer and closer. Then they saw.

"And the winner is..." Leo said

**A/N: That was the end so I decided to leave a cliffhanger. But I'm pretty sure you guys know who is going to win. Anyways I know this is not my best chapter but I'm not really good with action scenes so I promise that I will do better in the next chapter and it will be longer. Also I might start a new story about how the Romans at Camp Jupiter reacted when Percy came to their camp so keep an eye out for that. Try to review if you can. Bye see you next week.**

**MusicBookWorm **


End file.
